


Missed a Spot

by costumejail



Series: Paradise Motel Week [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (ghoul and cherri are qpps), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Ghoul gives Cherri a haircut.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924936
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	Missed a Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of [@killjoynest](killljoynest.tumblr.com)'s [Paradise Motel Prompt week](https://killjoynest.tumblr.com/post/628370822049021952/paradise-motel-week): Fab Four Era

“I’m cutting your hair,” Fun Ghoul announced.

“And I could’ve sworn that you were giving me a neck rub,” replied Cherri Cola dryly. 

Ghoul snorted, swatting Cherri’s head lightly. “Dipshit, I’m _going_ to cut your hair.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Kobes said it was gettin’ long and he’s fuckin’ right. Don’t move.”

With that, Ghoul swung himself off the couch, grabbing a chair that he set in front of Cherri. 

“Sit.”

Cherri relaxed back into the couch cushions, “Make me.”

“You’re an idiot,” smiled Ghoul. He straddled Cherri’s lap, pressing a kiss to his forehead, nose, both cheeks. Ghoul tangled his hands in Cherri’s hair and held him back for a second, then pulled him in to press their foreheads together.

Cherri pushed forward to connect their lips, or at least tried to. Ghoul’s hold on his hair kept him from moving and Cherri sighed. 

“See,” Ghoul teased. “You need a haircut.”

“Fine,” admitted Cherri. 

Ghoul stood back up, tugging Cherri by the hair into the chair he’d brought over. 

Cherri heard the snap of Ghoul’s sheath open and his knife slide out of the leather holder. 

“Do I get a say in what you—?”

“Nope.” Ghoul pushed Cherri’s head down a bit and began sawing at the hair on the back of his head. 

Cherri felt curls fall and saw a stray few hit the floor. He closed his eyes and let Ghoul work, losing himself a bit as Ghoul’s calloused fingertips slid over his scalp. 

“Mads is playin’ the Fuck You House tomorrow,” Ghoul informed Cherri after a few minutes. 

“Oh?” Cherri tilted his head to the left at Ghoul’s push. “You gonna go?”

“Nah. ‘M trying to convince Pois that they should and I was gonna see if Doc wanted to take the Girl. Thought we could have a night at home. Y’know, just the three of us.”

Cherri knew what “Just the three of us” meant and his pulse sped up a bit. 

“That’d be nice.”

“You wanna call Doc?” Ghoul tugged Cherri’s head to the other side. “He never says no t’you.”

“I can do that.”

“I’ll talk to Pois. Then all we gotta do is convince Kobes—“

The bell hanging above the front door rang. 

“Convince me what?”

Cherri turned a little too suddenly, barely avoiding the blade of Ghouls knife as he swung his head around to see his boyfriend enter the diner. 

“You cut your hair,” the Kobra Kid pointed out. 

“ _I_ cut his hair,” Ghoul danced over to Kobes, reaching up to tug him down into a loose kiss.

“Not in front of the kid,” Party Poison grumbled. They shouldered past Ghoul and Kobes, nodding at Cherri before vanishing into the kitchen. 

“Hi, Poison,” Cherri called after him, laughing. The Girl jumped into his lap and he fake-grunted, “Hey, sugar. Have fun?”

“Yeah!” The Girl leaned back to look at Cherri’s hair. She reached up and tugged a long strand of it, “Missed a spot.”

“I did not!” Ghoul dragged Kobes over to Cherri. “Oh shit, I did.”

“Looks great, babe.” Kobes bent down to kiss Cherri, then scooped the Girl from his lap. “C’mon, Girlie. You need some dinner and Ghoulie needs to finish... Whatever this is.”

“Don’t be fucking rude,” Ghoul smiled, pointing his knife at Kobes jokingly. 

“Convince me whatever after you’re done.” 

Kobes carried the Girl into the kitchen and Ghoul combed through Cherri’s hair with his fingers a few times. He pulled out a lock and sawed it off gently, then again on the other side of Cherri’s face. 

“Done!”

“How do I look?” Cherri snagged one of Ghoul’s belt loops and tugged him onto his lap. 

“Gorgeous.”

Ghoul leaned forward and kissed Cherri properly.

“Thanks, Ghoulie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
